Network configuration was made easier in 1993 when DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) was introduced. DHCP is a standardized networking protocol used on Internet Protocol (IP) networks for dynamically distributing network configuration parameters, such as IP addresses for interfaces and services. DHCP allows dynamic host configuration and assignment of IPs to network devices. However, there exists the challenge of network configuration in an environment of a virtual local area network (VLAN). Although network switches know exactly what VLANs are defined per port, the devices connecting to switch ports do not without external assistance (such as, user intervention or in-depth coding). When a device is attached to one of these switch ports, it will have no access to the network unless a VLAN is manually configured. Connectivity only occurs once the VLAN is tagged. VLAN tagging of switch ports often creates configuration headaches for devices. All VLAN tagging is currently being performed on devices with user knowledge of the network characteristics of the attached switch ports. There are no functionalities in place today for automating this configuration.